Love and Punishment
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Post s1. The Curse breaks and everyone returns to the Enchanted Forest. Regina is imprisoned. Emma eventually finds her but cannot free her. Regina is punished each time she speaks to Emma. But surely its worth it? SwanQueen! Some divergence from s1 plot. Increased to M rating for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a heads up; this is my first ever fanfic and the first creative writing I've done in a long time. It's just meant to ease me back into writing. Any comments or criticisms welcome. This will probably be made up of lots of shorter chapters. I've already written the next few so I'll post them in a couple of days. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Regina groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened. What was the last thing she could remember? They were in the hospital…Henry had just woken up…. Oh my God! The Curse. Did it break? All these thoughts flashed through her mind in an instant. The Curse had been broken, she was sure of it. Panic began to bubble up in the pit of Regina's stomach, overwhelming her ability to properly process where she was. That abruptly changed when someone close by angrily screamed her name. She finally became aware that she was lying on the floor of a palace. Snow's palace. And she was surrounded by those she had cursed.

"Seize her" bellowed Charming, standing directly in front of her with his wife at his side. Regina realised the danger she was in and willed herself to teleport to her own castle. Nothing happened. Her magic wasn't working. She looked around frantically, noticing the Charming's old guards marching towards her, ready to obey their King. It was then she saw Emma and Henry.

"Henry!" she screamed. "Emma!"

The blonde stirred but did not awake. She was lying on her back next to a pair of thrones set slightly behind her parents with Henry next to her, also still unconscious.

"Don't speak to her. You will never speak to her again.' It was Snow. She moved slightly to the side, blocking Regina's view of the two prostrate figures. Regina's panic subsided, replaced instantly by anger. She leaped from the floor, dashing for Snow, hoping to inflict as much pain as possible before the guards could get to her. She was too slow. They surrounded her, seizing her by the arms and waist. Six of them against the one of her. It was hopeless.

"Take her to the dungeons" ordered the newly reinstated Queen Snow.

At these words the former townspeople of Storybrooke, who had been standing by, watching the whole scene with interest, cheered. It was clear the Evil Queen didn't have access to her magic. They were safe and she would be punished. They were back home.

Regina was dragged backwards from the room, screaming the names of the only two people she cared about, who cared about her. The only two who might ever try to save her but they were still unconscious; the Saviour couldn't save her.

On and on the guards unceremoniously hauled her, ignoring her flailing, struggling limbs, easily able to overpower her. They finally came to a long, steep staircase that presumably lead to the dungeons. Regina was pushed forward, lost her footing and slipped, only coming to a stop once she reached the bottom. She grimaced as she tried and failed to stand up, her ankle collapsing underneath her, unable to support her weight. The guards caught up to her, yanked her up by her arms and threw her into the nearest cell laughing. They were clearly enjoying their new found power over her.

The cell door shut behind her with a bang and she found herself alone in the darkness. A small solitary sob escaped her lips. Somewhere high above her, Emma awoke with a start.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So bear with me while I get this story up and running. Some stage setting is required. I wasn't going to publish Chapter 2 yet but it was already written and I realised that the chapters are quite short. Maybe I'll publish two at a time until they get a bit longer? Anyways enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

God her head hurt. Why did her head hurt? Hangover? No, I'm pretty sure I was with Henry…

"Henry!" Emma screamed as she flung herself into a sitting position. It all came back to her. Henry, the coma, the Curse. The Curse was real! She frantically looked around for her son, suddenly realising he was laying right next to her. She shook him awake.

"Mom? Emma? What's going on?"

Emma released the breath she had been holding. Henry was awake, it was all ok. She allowed herself to look away from her son and gasped. She was in an enormous but beautiful room filled with practically everyone she knew from Storybrooke. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling and…holy crap… there were two thrones next to her.

She looked towards Henry who was taking in the scene in front of them, eyes wide, mouth grinning.

"I did it! I broke the Curse! We're in The Enchanted Forest aren't we?" Henry exclaimed.

He looked to Emma for confirmation, who in turn looked towards the two figures heading towards them. Mary Margaret and David.

"Emma honey, you did it! You broke the Curse." Mary Margaret told her.

Emma was confused. If the Curse was real then these people weren't just Mary Margaret and David, they were… her parents. Woah. She wasn't sure she could handle this right now. She gazed around the room once more, realising who was missing.

"Where's Regina?" She asked, not speaking to anyone in particular. She couldn't quite bring herself to look her parents in the eyes. This topic was safer. Or so she thought.

Snow and Charming exchanged a glance. The man nodded once and said "Hey Henry, why don't I show you around our palace?" Normally such a diversion wouldn't work on Henry, but this time it did. The idea that the grand palace he found himself in was at least partly his was just too much for the young boy to ignore. He was lead out the door by his grandfather.

Emma got to her feet and finally plucked up the courage to meet the eyes of the woman standing in front of her.

"What's happened? I know a diversion when I see one. Tell me."

"Emma, I'm sorry but Regina didn't make it. We don't know where she is or even if she's still alive. I think she got left behind when the Curse broke. Everyone else awoke here. Even Rumplestiltskin, although he and Belle disappeared rather quickly. They must have gone to..." Snow trailed off, noticing the pained expression on her daughter's face.

Emma didn't know how to even begin processing what she'd just heard. She suddenly felt exhausted. She slumped back to the ground, laid down once more and closed her eyes. She quickly slipped back into unconsciousness with Regina's face floating through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't sleep so I figured I'd upload another Chapter. This is the main chapter that deviates completely from s1 canon. It is briefly explained near the beginning. If there is still any confusion I can write a Prologue explaining what life in Storybrooke was like before the Curse broke. What do you think? Let me know. For now here is some more of Snow being a bitch.

* * *

Chapter 3:

She lost count of the hours since she'd been locked down here. She was pretty sure that Emma and Henry would be awake by now. The hope that she would see the blonde charging down those stairs, demanding her release, was rapidly fading. It was completely unrealistic anyway. Her parents must have filled her in on all the terrible things the Evil Queen was capable of. Regina had never regretted her past deeds more. Not because she was now being punished for them but because Emma would learn the real extent of her darkness.

Back in Storybrooke things had been going so well, everything was finally coming together. She had briefly allowed herself to believe in a happy ending with Emma and Henry, the three of them as a family. Now look at her. If she ever met Gold again she would get him back for what he did. He had magically transformed himself into her, collected the poison apple previously used on Snow White and tried to use it on Emma. It was Henry who actually ate it though, and Henry who had almost died. Emma had thought it was Regina's doing. How could Emma think her capable of such a thing? No matter how dark her heart was, she would never hurt Henry. But now she'd never get a chance to explain what had really happened. For once she was innocent but it was too late. Emma wasn't coming for her.

The former Queen slumped onto the small bench in her cell. She looked around at her prison which, judging from the blue glow the iron bars emitted each time she tried any form of spell, had been magic proofed. It was infuriating. Regina could feel her power returning with every passing moment but she couldn't use it. If only she'd woken up quickly enough after they returned to this godforsaken place… she would have grabbed her family and run. Pride be damned.

Regina was pulled from her regrets by the sound of hastily approaching footsteps and despite herself she felt a flicker of hope rise up in her chest. It was quickly extinguished at the sight of Snow, Charming and the annoying fairy probably responsible for creating her new home; Blue. All accompanied by half a dozen guards.

"You will stand for your Queen" demanded one of the Guards.

"_She_ is not my Queen". Regina glared at Snow as she spat out the words.

Without any warning unseen hands roughly dragged Regina to her feet and held her in a standing position.

"One of the perks of this cell Regina" explained Blue, "it doesn't just stop you using magic, it has its own to use against you if you step out if line. You would be wise to remember that. It was after all created just for you, following your appearance at the Royal Wedding."

Scathing words were on the end on Regina's tongue, ready to cut that smug fairy back down to size, when a gag appeared from nowhere and secured itself over her mouth, tying tightly behind her head. She resorted to her only weapon left; her eyes. She gave the group before her one of her trademark glares. Charming shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Enough Regina." It was Snow. "You've lost. Emma and Henry think you're dead so you have no hope of rescue, although I doubt they'd want you now anyway. These bars are reinforced with fairy dust. You have no chance of escape. If you prove you've changed your ways and will finally defer to our rule, we may choose to reduce your sentence to mere banishment. As it stands though I don't want you out of my sight."

Having finished, Snow turns on her heel and leaves, followed by her husband and the fairy. The guards eventually go too, having enjoyed the sight of a gagged Regina too much to leave immediately.

Once the room is again empty, the gag disappears and Regina's finally able to fall back into her seat. Although she would never have let it show, Snow's words had wounded her badly. They too closely echoed her own. Emma and Henry wouldn't rescue her even if they knew she was here and yet again in her life she lacked the power to help herself. Defeated, she began to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thanks for all the f&fs so far guys. Means a lot! Keep reviewing, I want to know how to improve my writing. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Emma awoke in a four-poster bed inside a room easily larger than the entire apartment she had shared with Mary Margaret, who she now noticed was asleep in a nearby chair. Her mother. The words floated around her head, not quite sounding real. But even the fact that her parents were freaking fairy tale characters paled in contrast to the other thing she'd learnt yesterday. The woman she was dating was the Evil Queen. And she was gone forever.

She choked back a sob as she recalled the dream she'd been having just before she woke up. It was already becoming fuzzy but Regina had definitely been there, crying and calling out her name. Shit. What was she going to tell Henry?

The next few weeks passed in a blur of balls and fancy dresses and lavish dinners. Henry was learning to sword fight. He and Emma were given the beginners guide to being royals. They were shown round the entire castle, although Emma couldn't help noticing there was one corridor everyone seemed to be avoiding.

Despite all of Snow's efforts her daughter and grandson still didn't seem satisfied. When they thought no one was watching their smiles would fade and their eyes would meet sadly. How could they possibly be unhappy? They had succeed. Good had triumphed. Damn Regina, forever ruining their happy ever after. Maybe another ball would help?

One evening a few days later, Emma finally snapped. Another ball had been held to honour the Saviour and her mother hadn't left her side the entire evening. She needed some space. Her mind recalled the mysterious passageway no one would speak of. Her curiosity and rebellious nature got the better of her and she decided to go on a little adventure.

Once the castle had fallen quiet she threw on a robe and snuck out of her bedroom. She tiptoed across the castle towards her destination which was literally as far away from her quarters as possible.

Luckily, she made it unobserved. There was only one heavy oak door at the far end of the passage. Emma tried the handle but it was locked. Crap. After only a moment's pause she felt around in her hair and extracted a Kirby grip. Her days as a bail bonds person had taught her a few tricks. She expertly picked the lock and sighed with relief when the door swung open, creaking slightly as it did so.

She stepped through the door and hesitated, wishing she had a torch. It was pitch black down here. She blindly took a step forward and was pleasantly surprised when a light sprung to life next to her. There were torches lining the staircase before her, each one mimicking the first and lighting itself as she drew level. Nifty.

By the time she reached the bottom of the long stairwell the room was light enough to see perfectly. She almost wished she couldn't see what lay before her. She was in a dungeon and one cell was occupied. The woman inside was laying on a bench, facing the wall with her back towards Emma. Even from this distance she could see how painfully thin the prisoner looked in her ragged clothes. Her parents kept prisoners? Clearly they did. What's worse was that they obviously didn't treat them very well.

"I'm not some sort of side show attraction you know." The female stated badly, not even bothering to move.

Emma's knees nearly collapsed under her. She knew that voice. She just never thought she'd hear it again.

"Regina?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter guys! The longest one yet. Just a heads up that I may be taking a few days off over Christmas but I won't keep you waiting too long for more. I promise!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Regina's eyes flew open. She slowly sat up and turned around, expecting to see nothing. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. Again.

"Emma?" she whispered uncertainly.

The tender way the blonde looked at her was almost too much to bear.

"You're here." Both women said simultaneously.

"I… I thought you were dead." Emma's admission was barely audible but Regina could hear the pain in it none the less. "What the hell is going on Regina?"

"Ask your mother dear." Regina regretted the words almost as soon as they left her mouth. She always managed to ruin the moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She hesitated, unwilling to spoil it further, eventually she continued; "how can you stand being in the same room as me Emma? You know who I am now, what I did while I was the Evil Queen." She tightly closed her eyes, trying to slow the onset of the type of headache she only seemed to develop when a certain Sheriff was around. "I need you to know something though. It wasn't me who gave you that apple. I swear it wasn't. I know what it looked like but it was Gold and...and...and"

"Gold?! That asshole. I'm going to kill him!" The anger inside her quickly dissipated when she looked at the woman in front of her. "I should have known. I'm sorry Regina. As for all that Evil Queen stuff...I mean yeah I know who you _were_. But I also know who you are now. I thought you were dead. I genuinely thought I'd lost you. It sort of puts it all in perspective y'know? I couldn't have…I'm just…so relieved you're okay. Hang on a sec, I'll get you out of there, then we can talk."

Emma stepped towards the cell door, intending to show off her lock picking skills again. However, before she could even begin, a huge jolt of electricity passed through Regina, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

"No! Regina!" The younger woman darted forward, thrusting her hand through the gaps in the bars, grabbing Regina's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Regina looked down at Emma's hand. It was her first human contact in weeks and it left her with a strange mix of emotions she couldn't begin to sort through. Her logical side, meanwhile, found it interesting that someone from the outside could reach in easily enough, just not the other way around. She looked back up at Emma, brown eyes meeting green.

"Only a royal order from Snow herself can get me out of here dear, and we both know that won't be happening any time soon. Just accept that I'm stuck here. Sit down and talk to me. How's Henry?"

"Umm… He's fine I guess, but this is bullshit. I'm not just going to sit here and pretend everything is ok while we make small talk. I'm going to speak to my mother, get a royal order or whatever it is we need."

At the mention of her mother, a violent wave of emotion washed over Emma, she abruptly let go of Regina's hand, walked up to the nearest wall and punched it. Hard.

"Argh! She fucking lied to me. How could she do this? My own mother? To Henry too? He's been inconsolable. He's missed you so much. We both have."

Emma looked down at her throbbing hand, trying not to cry.

"I'm getting you out of there Regina if it's the last thing I do."

"Emma, you can't get Snow to release me. Even if she agrees I'll just be banished. I'll never be able to see you and Henry again. That is a fate far worse than death my dear and certainly worse than imprisonment." However much I hate being confined she added in her head.

"But look at you. Are they even feeding you? What about that freaking lightning bolt? That's hardly humane. We have to get you out. I can talk to her, work something out."

"No you can't. For once in your life stop trying to be the Saviour. There isn't a happy ending to this. Promise me you won't interfere. Snow won't even like the fact you're here with me. Oh Gods, what if they move me somewhere else away from you? They won't want me corrupting you."

Regina was starting to panic. As much as she wanted her freedom, she wanted her family more. If Snow found out she would either imprison her somewhere far away or banish her forever. She'd lose them all over again. She began to hyperventilate.

Emma was shocked, Regina was crumbling before her eyes. Never before had she seen the former Queen look so weak. There was no other word for it. Regina had lost her spirit, her fight, everything that made her who she was.

"Ok. Shh. Calm down. We'll figure something out. Okay? No one saw me come here tonight. I'll sneak back to my room and pretend like this never happened. I'll just fill Henry in and bring him down here secretly tomorrow…"

"NO!" Regina practically screamed. "He can't see me like this. Not yet. I'll make sure I eat properly, get my strength back up. Then I'll see him."

"Wait! Back up. You've been deliberately not eating? Why the hell would you do that? That's just dumb. I thought they were starving you!" Emma had a moment of realisation. "You didn't think I was coming for you? Listen to me when I say that I will always find y…."

"Finish that sentence at your own risk dear." Regina smirked, touched by the sentiment despite the poor choice of words. She did feel slightly better. As long as no one found out that Emma knew the truth, everything would be okay. Or as okay as it could get.

"Look you need to go. You'll be back tomorrow though yes?"

"Of course I'll be back. I promise." Emma pressed her face as far through the bars as possible, pulling Regina closer until they were just centimetres apart. Then she did the one thing she'd been wanting to do for weeks; she kissed the woman she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some graphic violence. Doesn't lat too long but just a heads up!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Regina watched Emma go, refusing to take her eyes away from the retreating figure for even a second. Almost the moment she had shut the door behind her, the agony began.

A burning pain seared across Regina's back, literally taking her breath away. The pain was beyond anything she'd ever felt, and yet it was familiar. She backed up against one of the stone walls while her mind recalled the previous times she'd experienced this sort of pain. It felt exactly like she'd been whipped. She had plenty of experience; it was Leopold's favourite form of punishment. Training as he'd called it. Only this was ten times as bad. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She tried to scream for Emma but once again a gag magically fastened itself around her mouth.

She had hoped her position against the wall would prevent any furthers strikes but she wasn't that lucky. She was now dragged back into the centre of the room by an unseen force, her hands lifted high above her head until her feet were barely touching the floor. She struggled against her invisible restraints, wishing for the pain to stop as blow after blow landed on her skin. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

This was beyond endurance. After what seemed like hundreds of lashes she finally passed out.

She awoke on top of her small bed, laying on her stomach sometime later. She had screamed herself hoarse through the gag and her back was so sore that it made her eyes swim. She managed to focus on the tray of food that had magically appeared on the floor by her side. She almost turned away from it until she remembered Henry. She'd told Emma she would start eating again. She couldn't see her son until she did.

With this in mind she managed to sit upright, crying out as the movement pulled at her fresh wounds. She need to assess the damage before she could try to eat. She turned her head, shocked to see her flimsy cotton gown untorn and free from blood. She had felt the blood trickling down her back, down her legs and watched as it pooled on the floor beneath her. That too had disappeared. Magically removed maybe? How convenient.

She cautiously lifted up her gown, wincing at the sight of the angry gashes criss-crossed all over her olive skin. There was nothing she could do without her magic or at least a first aid kit. Luckily they looked clean, hopefully preventing any sort of infection.

Sighing heavily, she lifted the tray of food onto her lap and ate while she mulled over the exact cause of this brutal punishment. It couldn't be Emma's attempt to free her. She'd already been punished for that. It had been instantaneous. Whereas this didn't occur until the blonde had left the room. She wasn't made to witness it. What did that mean? Was it just Emma's presence that caused it or the feelings of hope that had been rekindled at the sight of her? It didn't matter which it was though, she quickly realised, they were too closely intertwined. She couldn't see Emma without feeling the love and a determination to fight returning to her and as a result she would be punished again when Emma came back tonight.

A ripple of fear passed through the woman at the thought of going through that ordeal again if her assumptions were correct. She forced herself to calm down. She would endure any amount of pain to be able to see Emma again. It'd be worth it.

Regina knew she would have to hide what had happened. The blonde would never agree to return if her presence was what caused Regina that much agony. So she would be strong like she once had been. Strong for her son and for her Saviour. It would be alright because she had something worth fighting for.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So it's gone midnight here in the UK... MERRY CHRISTMAS! So as a special treat here is another chapter. Two in one day! Happy holidays :)

Chapter 7:

The next morning, Snow entered the room of her daughter uncertainly.

"Good morning Emma. Oh sweetheart what have you done to your hand?" Snow reached out to inspect the swollen and bruised fist.

"Oh. I… um… had a bad dream. I must have lashed out in my sleep. Hit the headboard or something. Don't worry. I've had worse."

Emma knew she had to act like nothing had changed since last night even though that couldn't be further from the truth. Regina was alive and her own mother had betrayed her. In this moment all she wanted to do was punch Snow, sore hand or not, but that couldn't happen. She might lose Regina, having only just gotten her back. With this in mind she forced herself to smile.

"Is everything ok Mom? What are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to speak to you alone for a minute. I'm worried about Henry. He's so distant from everyone, except you of course. He seems sad, angry even. I'd do anything to fix that. So…. do you think we should get him a puppy?"

"A puppy?"

"Yeah. Maybe that will make him feel better?"

"You know why he's upset right? The woman who raised him for 10 years is gone. He loved her, we both did. How do you expect him to be acting right now?"

"But… but… but." Snow was at a loss. She knew her daughter had practically moved in with the Mayor and Henry but she had assumed it was just to be closer to the boy. Now she had her doubts. Had Emma really just declared her love for Regina? Snow started to feel slightly guilty. No, she told herself, I'm doing this for her own good. She doesn't know what the Evil Queen was capable of. I'm just protecting her, like a mother should. Emma would have done the exact same thing for Henry wouldn't she?

"I still think a puppy is a good idea. Think it over Emma. I'm very good with animals you know. They just love me! I'll see you in the Great Hall in a second darling."

Emma sighed with relief when her mother left the room. This pretending thing was gonna be hard. She hadn't even had to deal with Henry yet. Still it was worth it. Regina was still alive and they would all be together again. Her little family. That was all that mattered to her anymore. Tonight couldn't arrive quickly enough.

Emma hesitated long enough to put a decent distance between herself and her mother and then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the only room large enough to hold the vast number of people present for each meal. Not only had most of Storybrooke opted to stay either in or near the castle, those who had been unaffected by the curse had been invited to stay for the celebrations. Emma had to admit, meeting a certain famous lion, king of a nearby realm, had been particularly surreal.

The first thing she did upon entering the Great Hall was to look for Henry. He had not noticed her arrival yet. He was slumped in his seat at the head table, only playing with his food. Regina wasn't the only one to have lost weight. Neither Emma nor Henry had had much of an appetite recently. The empty look in his eyes made Emma's stomach contract. He was in so much pain and she could end it with just three words. Regina's not dead. She resisted the temptation though, she had made a promise not to tell him yet, and as wrong as it seemed, she couldn't take the right to decide from Regina. It wasn't like she had many of her other rights left. Emma shuddered and headed towards her seat between her son and father.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Why does ffnet keep crashing? Grr! Anyway now I've finally managed to log on here is the next chapter. Be prepared to hate Snow even more! I'm not entirely sure why she is such a bitch in this... I honestly don't hate her in the show. She just occasionally annoys me. Oh well. Sorry Ginny!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Late that night, Emma was desperately trying to stay awake. Her mother had kept an annoyingly close eye on her all day and had even invited herself into her daughter's room "for a chat" as she'd put it.

This chat had basically involved bad mouthing Regina in as many ways possible while emphasising her own innocence.

"One time she murdered an entire town for not giving me over to her guards when I arrived. I'd been on the run from her for months. I didn't want to put them in danger but I was starving and a few townspeople offered to help me. They all paid the price for it."

Emma pretended to be appalled, but the truth was that she still couldn't associate these terrible acts with the version of Regina she knew. Eventually she knew she'd have to have to talk to the woman herself about her days as the Evil Queen but that was in the future. One battle at a time.

"Did you know she basically killed her own mother? What sort of person would do that?"

The interest on Emma's face at this statement was not entirely faked. Regina had never spoken of her parents before. She was intrigued why. If her mother's latest story was true her silence could be down to guilt. However, Emma had recognised the pained look in Regina's eyes on the one occasion she had tried to broach the subject with her. It was a look she'd seen many times while in the foster system. A confused mix of love, hatred, betrayal and pain. She knew it went deeper than simple guilt. She never mentioned the topic again. Hopefully one day Regina would open up willingly. They could compare notes on how screwed up their families were.

Emma asked her mother a few questions about the woman in question. Her name was Cora and apparently she had been very powerful. Snow wouldn't tell her any more than that.

Snow saw the sleepy look on her daughter's face and decided to let her sleep. She'd made her point. The Evil Queen was not worthy of her love or her grief. It was for the best that she was 'gone'. It seemed like Emma had really been listening to her. She had been careful not to tell even the smallest of lies, wary of her daughter's inbuilt lie detector. To be honest she had been worried her lie about Regina's death would have been uncovered immediately but clearly it hadn't been. Snow assumed it was because her daughter had been too upset at the time, or maybe, because she had no reason to doubt her mother's words the lie detector had not been switched on so to speak. Whatever the reason she was grateful.

She rose, kissed her daughter on the top of her head and left with a gentle "sleep well" over her shoulder as she went.

Now Emma just had to wait for everyone to fall asleep.

* * *

Regina didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. It was getting late, she was sure of it, and yet Emma had not appeared. She hadn't come back. A part of her was quite glad that she wouldn't have to face the wrath of her twisted prison, but mostly she just wanted to cry.

All of the doubts from the last few weeks resurfaced. Emma could never love her again, the blonde was too good and she was an Evil Queen. It could never work. She was going to lose her family. Again.

She alternated between pacing the small floor space available to her and curling into a ball on her bed, trying to hold back the tears. So much for being strong.

* * *

Emma was also close to tears. After hours of waiting she had finally decided it was safe to visit Regina. She made it all the way to the corridor leading to the dungeon when she stopped short. There in front of the door was a solitary guard. Luckily she had reacted quickly enough. He hadn't seen her.

She returned to her room, threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

She hated her mother. She hated the Enchanted Forest. She hated herself for breaking the damned Curse to begin with. She wanted to go back to the blissful ignorance she'd had just before it was broken.

She was in over her head. She wouldn't have cared about being caught if she was the only person at risk but Regina would be the one to suffer. That couldn't happen but neither could they be separated indefinitely. She needed an accomplice. It was time to tell Henry the truth and begin Operation Bust-Regina-Out-Of-Prison. He was a genius at this sort of thing. Hopefully he could come up with a better name too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I spent today finishing this story. It's all written! Hurray! And I'm already planning he sequel. I've added this chapter in really quickly. It is partly me laying the groundwork for that and partly because I felt like the whole Gold thing needed to be addressed a bit more. Heads up for some child abuse and more violence.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Now Regina was just angry. Not only had she not seen Emma for days, she was now being forced to endure the company of another; someone far less desirable.

"Hello Dearie."

Those two words were all it took to make her blood boil.

"Rumplestiltskin. You've got some nerve showing your face here."

Rumplestiltskin laughed his usual manic cackle.

"How the mighty have fallen. Captivity doesn't suit you Regina."

"I don't think it's meant to. Maybe it'd suit you better. Want to swap?"

Regina wished she could teach the little imp a lesson. For pushing her into magic, for using her as a pawn, for getting her to cast the Curse, for splitting up her family, for ruining her last chance at a happy ending but most importantly for hurting Henry. She imagined all the gruesome ways she could enact her revenge if it weren't for this stupid prison.

"Tempting but I think not Dearie."

"You do realise that if Emma finds you she will make you wish you'd never been born? She knows what you did. You _will_ pay, even if it can't be by my hand."

Another of Rumplestitskin's laughs fills her ears.

"I'm sorry… You think she actually believes you? How sweet. She's been here a lot since you told her the truth I take it?"

Regina knew he was trying to torture her. The problem was it was working. Emma hadn't been back since their first conversation. Emma had promised that she believed in her innocence but then where was she? Maybe she's changed her mind. Maybe she wasn't coming back.

Rumplestiltskin could see the turmoil he'd created play out in the eyes of his former apprentice.

"Well. I think my work here is done."

He sunk into a deep bow. As he stood up he added one last twist of the knife.

"I'll send your love to your mother shall I?"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke as his words sunk in.

Her mother. She couldn't be back. She just couldn't.

Suddenly Regina was having flashbacks so real she was sure she was actually back in her childhood home. Whether this was another punishment of her prison or a cruel trick of her mind she couldn't tell. Either way she was heading down a path she really didn't want to go down.

She was eleven and being trained how to walk like a lady. Her mother standing beside her, a cane held in her hands, poised to strike at the first sign of a mistake. Regina's young legs were already littered with red welts and half formed bruises.

Now she was sixteen, struggling against invisible bonds that were holding her high in the air as her mother practically vibrated with a lethal mix of anger and magic while her father simply looked on.

Now she was in the stables, ready to run away with Daniel, to their new life together. Oh God. She really didn't want to see this. Her mother's silhouette crossed in front of the door, blocking their escape, walking towards the two lovers menacingly, her hand stretched out towards Daniel.

"NO!" Regina screamed the words, forcing herself out of the moment, determined never to have to relive that horrible night.

As she screamed a surge of magic escaped her, causing one of the iron bars of her cell to blast forwards, clattering loudly onto the floor.

Regina stared at it. She had broken her prison. There was now a small gap in the bars, not enough for her to fit through but still… she had done the impossible, she had destroyed the indestructible.

She tried to summon another magical blast. However, the second it began to form inside her, she suddenly couldn't breathe. It felt like she was being strangled. Her own hands frantically clawed at her neck, trying to dislodge whatever was suffocating her. There was nothing there, nothing to fight against. She could feel only her own skin. Yet the assault continued. The edges of her vision began to blacken and soon she was unconscious once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Emma quietly made her way to Henry's room. It was still early and everyone was asleep. She needed to talk to him privately, away from prying eyes and ears.

She entered without knocking and to her surprise Henry was already awake. He was sitting by the fire engrossed in a book. She cleared her throat.

Henry jumped and slammed the book closed, shielding it from view with his body. He visibly relaxed when he realised it was Emma.

"God Ma! You scared me half to death."

"Ok spill. Why are you acting all guilty? What's with the book?"

"It's nothing. Just some reading. I couldn't sleep. What're you doing here anyway?"

"Look here's the deal. I tell you a huge, life changing secret and in return you explain what's going on. I know you well enough to know when you're up to something. Let me help."

"Ooh life altering? It's definitely a deal."

Emma had been slowly heading towards the boy. At his words she joined him on the floor by the fire.

"Right. Just don't freak out. Don't start screaming or anything too noisy okay? We need to keep this between the two of us." She paused, waiting for his nod of agreement. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it… your Mom is alive Henry."

Henry nearly bit his own tongue off in his attempts to stifle the screams that had nearly escaped. To his credit, he manages to stay almost completely silent.

"Are you alright Henry?"

He just nods, not trusting himself to speak. He motions with his hands for her to explain. Emma takes the hint.

"I've seen her. There's a problem though. She's down in the dungeons. Your grandparents are keeping her prisoner. I need your help to get her out."

Her son jumps straight to his feet, ready to do just that.

"Whoa…whoa. Not so fast buddy. We need to be smart about this. Regina said something about how only a royal order can free her."

"Wait, why doesn't she just teleport herself out? Magic exists here. She can use it. Wait is she hurt or something? She's ok isn't she?"

"Her cell stops her magic from working" Emma explains, unsure how to answer her son's last question, "so that's not an option. We need to figure this out ourselves. I think she's given up."

"Can I see her? Please Ma?"

"I would love that Henry, but there is a guard outside the dungeon. I tried to get down there earlier."

"You were going to go without me?"

Henry looked so hurt, she instantly felt guilty. She would feel the same way if she were him.

"I'm sorry, it's a long story. I'll fill you in later. Just trust me for now. What we need is a way to distract the guard so we can slip in there and see her. All without anyone else figuring out what we're up to."

"We may not need to distract the guard. I think I know another way in."

Henry grinned and reached for the book he'd been reading when Emma walked in.

The single word that he whispered shocked Emma.

"Magic."

"Henry, what are you talking about?"

He opened up the book that was now sitting on his lap.

"This book. I found it in the palace library. Right in the middle of the floor. Like I was meant to find it. It teaches basic spells. Like teleportation."

"And how, may I ask, is that going to help us?" Emma was sceptical. Magic was new and scary and dangerous. Her son should not be messing around with a book like this… but could it really help them get Regina back for good?

"I've been trying to do magic myself but I won't work. I think you need to do it. You can teleport us both in there so we can talk to her. We can work out what to do once we're all together. I just know it."

"What? Are you mental? I can't do magic!"

"Ma, you can. You're the product of true love. That's the most powerful type of magic. My old storybook said so. You have powers. Natural ones. Why do you think you're such a great lie detector?"

Emma thought this over. It was crazy right? Then again… the thought of the Curse was insane to her only a month ago. Now look at her. It was time for a little bit of faith.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

Henry grinner at her. He had expected her to resist.

"Start with something simple like lighting a candle. Then work up. The book tells you everything. You just need to practise tapping into your powers."

"Ok Kid, I have a plan. After breakfast I'm going to take you out for some mother son bonding time," she air quotes the phrase exaggeratedly, " somewhere well away from the palace. Just the two of us. We need some privacy for this."

"Ok. I'll bring the spell book. You need to bring some candles."

"Let's do this."

* * *

Luckily for them, Snow loved the idea of them having some alone time. A picnic was prepared and soon the mother and son were headed off on foot into the forest ready to begin Magic 101.

The next two days were spent practising continually. Neither of them had ever worked so hard in their lives. By the time they had to return for dinner on the first day, Emma had mastered the whole lighting a candle with her mind thing. She was stunned how easy it actually was. The book spoke a lot about concentrating on powerful emotions and considering what was a stake that was hardly a challenge.

By the second day she could move things without touching them and teleport herself a small distance. On the third day she could teleport herself and Henry pretty effectively. After one more day of practice she was confident that they could make this work. It was time to pay Regina another visit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Next Chapter is here! Plus I've been so inspired to write recently that I've just finished a quick one-shot story about Regina. Its going to be called The Curse of Invisibility and I'll be posting it tonight. Keep an eye out for it :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma and Henry were pacing the floor of her bedroom. They had finalised their plan hours ago. Emma would teleport them both down to the dungeons to see Regina, then Emma would simply magic herself into Regina's cell and then magic them both back out, grabbing Henry again on the way. Simple.

Admittedly they weren't too sure what to do after that. Neither of them new this world well enough to know where to escape too. Regina would know though. It'd be fine…

They'd originally only meant to get down to the dungeons to speak to Regina but they'd gotten a bit carried away. The newly named Operation Jailbird was on.

They just needed everyone to go to sleep. Even though they didn't need to sneak through the castle anymore, Emma was still worried that someone else might be in the dungeons. Surely someone had to go down there to feed her right? It wasn't worth the risk. She was praying that Regina had kept her promise and tried to get her strength up in the last few days. Her emaciated figure still haunted Emma. She didn't want Henry to see that if it could be helped.

After what seemed like hours Emma finally decided it was as safe as it was ever going to get.

She grabbed Henry's hand tightly in her own and pictured the space in front of Regina's cell, letting the love she felt for the woman flow through her. She'd found it the easiest way to draw forth her magic.

Green light surrounded the pair, Emma felt her stomach lurch in a way that become all too familiar and she tightened her grip on Henry's hand. She opened her eyes. They were in the dungeons. She'd done it!

Emma spun around to face Regina and was shocked at what she saw. Several of the bars of her cell had been removed, seemingly with quite a lot of force, and collapsed on the floor behind those that were remaining was the brunette.

"Regina!"

"Mom?"

Regina didn't move. She was barely even breathing.

"Henry I need you to stay right here. I'm going to go in there and get her ok? Don't worry. Just don't move."

"Ok. Just help her!"

Emma quickly transported herself into the cell itself and dropped to her knees beside Regina. She scooped the other woman up in her arms and gave her a gentle shake.

"Come on Regina. It's me. Henry's here too. Come on! You need to wake up."

Emma was relieved to feel the small body in her arms tremble slightly and then see her brown eyes flutter open.

"Emma?"

"Yeah honey it's me."

"I hate being called honey." Regina voice was barely audible but Emma sighed all the same. If Regina was strong enough to complain then she would be ok. Bitchiness was reassuring.

"What's happened Regina?"

Regina took a few moments to compose her answer. "I…I realised that with the right motivation my magic could break the bars… but not every time. Sometimes it backfired a little bit."

"This is a little bit? You could have died! I said I'd get you out! You didn't need to do this on your own."

Regina completely ignored what the blonde was saying. She'd just realised that Henry was on the other side of the bars staring straight at her.

"Henry."

"Mom."

He ran up to the iron bars. He managed to squeeze most of his upper body through one of the gaps between them and reached out to her. She closed the distance between them instantly and hugged her son for the first time in weeks.

"Henry I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything. Please, please forgive me."

Regina didn't care about being strong anymore. She just needed her baby boy to love her back, however undeserving of that she was.

"Of course Mom. I love you too. We're getting you out of here."

Emma watched this exchange, her heart practically bursting inside her chest. The moment was ruined when she took a closer look at her son's other mother. She could clearly see deep purple bruises around her neck and as her simple dress slipped down slightly it revealed a disturbing array of wounds, some fresh with blood.

She wanted to know exactly what had happened but she didn't think the answers would be something Henry should hear. She mentally filed this away for later, trying to concentrate on the beauty of the reunion in front of her. Despite her best efforts, one question kept floating through her mind; were her parents responsible for this?

"Come on we're leaving."

Before Regina could argue she grabbed her hand and concentrated on Henry. She had to get back to the other side of the bars before she could teleport with him too. The usual green light began to flood the small cell when Emma was struck suddenly by the same electric force she'd previously seen hit Regina.

Henry gasped as he helplessly watched both of his mothers writhe in agony at the shock.

Only one word escaped Emma's lips.

"Shit."

Both women went limp.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the last cliffhanger. You can expect another one in this chapter! We are nearing the end of this story there are only a few chapters left now! Don't worry though I've just started writing a prequel plus the sequel is all planned out. Exciting! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Regina recovered quicker, having become accustomed to the shock over time. It was now her turn to scoop the blonde into her arms.

"Oh Gods Emma. What have you done?"

Regina cursed herself for being so slow. Maybe she was concussed? Emma had magic of her own. When did that happen? She had teleported in here. The plan had obviously been to teleport them both back out. She must have assumed her magic wouldn't be affected by the magical prison. Now they were both stuck in here. Why did the stupid woman always have to try and be the Saviour?

She planted a gentle kiss on Emma's head as she woke up.

"What happened?"

"You tried to use magic in the magic proof cell you idiot. Are you okay?"

Henry watched the exchange. He was starting to panic.

"Does this mean you're both stuck in there now?" He was hoping one of his moms would tell him he was wrong. He was met only with silence.

Regina was the first to answer. "Go and find your grandmother. She'll let Emma back out."

"No! She'll move you away from us. We need to sort this out ourselves. I'll just keep trying my magic. Eventually it'll work right?"

"You do not want to find out how effective this prison can be at making you do what it wants Miss Swan."

Emma shuddered both at the formal use of her name and at the thought of Regina's battered body. She was pretty sure she already knew the extent of it power.

"Ok. We'll do this your way. Henry go and get Snow."

Henry ran straight out of the room to find his grandmother.

"I promise I won't let her send you away Regina. We can still sort this mess out."

Regina didn't believe her for even a second but she didn't want their last moments together to be spent arguing so she simply nodded her head and kissed Emma like it was the last time she'd be able to. To be honest it probably was.

After they broke apart, Emma shuffled backwards until her back was leaning against the wall. She patted the space next to her until Regina obliged and sat next to her. They joined hands and sat in silence. There was so much to say that it was easier to just say nothing. They simply enjoyed each other's company instead.

They both jumped as they heard a pair of footsteps running towards them.

"EMMA!" It was her mother. "What the hell have you done?"

Emma didn't even know where to begin. Her mouth just opened and closed uselessly.

It was Regina who answered her. "Your daughter lived up to her role as the Saviour and tried to free me. You should be very proud Snow."

"You don't deserve to be saved Regina."

"I know" was her surprising response.

Emma was furious. "You don't get to dictate who deserves saving. Not anymore. You fucking lied to me. You said she was dead! Why the hell would you do something like that? How could you?"

"I was just trying to protect you. You have no idea what she is capable of. It was for your own good. I'm your mother, it's what I do."

"You're not my mother anymore Snow White." Emma practically spat the woman's name out.

A single tear rolled down Snow's face.

"Blue!"

The Blue Fairy appeared at this summons from the Queen.

"Your majesty?"

"Get Emma out of there please. We need to talk alone."

"Of course."

Emma had known that Snow would free her but she wasn't about to go willingly.

"I'm not leaving Regina."

"Emma", Regina softly scolded her, "you have to go with her, with Henry."

Emma just ignored her. She was staring her mother down.

"You can't stay in there forever Emma, I can get Blue to magic you out with or without your permission."

"Then I'll just find a way back in again. Do your really wanna play this game with me? You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"So what do you suggest I do? Leave you in there to rot?"

"No, I expect you to let us BOTH out."

"I can't do that. This is her punishment for what she's done. It's no more than she deserves."

"No one deserves this. Look her back and tell me again that she deserves this."

Regina inhaled sharply next to her. She didn't think Emma knew about her injuries.

"Why what's wrong with her back? Regina, show me."

Regina looked towards Emma who nodded her encouragement. Slowly, she got to her feet, hating the idea of exposing herself to the enemy, but Emma seemed to know what she was doing. She lifted up her dress, allowing the full horror of her marked skin to sink in, before pulling it back down and returning to her spot on the floor next to Emma. Their hands naturally reached back out for each other.

Snow didn't know how to process what she'd just seen. Cuts, bruises, burns and welts littered Regina's skin. It looked agonising.

"H…h…how? Blue? How did that happen?"

"You did ask me to make sure she was punished every time she tried to use magic or disobeyed you. I was only following your orders. I enchanted the cell to do what you asked."

"You know this wasn't what I meant." Snow looked towards Regina. "I'm sorry. I truly didn't know."

Regina simply nodded her head in acceptance, refusing to actually give her forgiveness, but scared to dismiss her apology completely. She was all too aware that it was Snow who would decide her fate.

"Blue. You need to lift the enchantments on the cell and then go and get Henry."

Emma looked towards Regina. Did this mean they were being freed? The brunette gave her a questioning look back, obviously afraid to hope pre-emptively.

Emma gathered up the courage to ask the question that would change their lives forever:

"Are you going to let both of us go?"

* * *

A/N: Told you there'd be a cliffhanger. Sorry :P


	13. Chapter 13

AN: We're so close to finishing this story! Just one more chapter and an epilogue I think...

Happy New Year to all my lovely readers. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. It makes my day whenever I read your comments. You've all been so nice. I think I've fallen back in love with writing. So seriously thank you. I hope 2014 is amazing for all of you!

* * *

Chapter 13:

Emma gathered up the courage to ask the question that would change their lives forever:

"Are you going to let both of us go?"

There was a long pause that seemingly stretched on forever. Finally an answer was given.

"Yes I am. I don't see I have much of a choice. Blue can find another way to stop her magic. We'll find Regina a room in the castle somewhere I can still keep an eye on her. I still expect you to stay well away from her though Emma."

The relief Emma had originally felt was quickly disappearing. They still weren't going to be together. "What? You must be kidding! If you think I'm going to let…"

Regina interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Emma. It's the best we are going to get. Please. Let's just do what she says."

Both Snow and Emma were shocked at her words. Emma was about to argue the point but Regina gave her a look. One that she recognised well. Regina had a plan.

"Okay. Fine."

Henry reappeared at that moment with Blue.

"Is everything sorted? Grandma, are you letting my moms out?"

"Yes Henry I am. We will be requiring a more mobile way to stop Regina's magic though Blue. Can you arrange something?"

"I have just the thing." Blue held out her hand and a small silver bracelet appeared in a puff of blue smoke. "This bracelet will prevent the wearer from performing any magic."

"Perfect. Regina, your wrist please."

Regina willing held out her arm and allowed Blue to put the bracelet on. It magically shrunk, making it the perfect size for her wrist but definitely too small to be removed over her hand.

"Is it working?" Emma asked, genuinely interested.

Regina tried to summon her magic. Nothing happened.

"It is indeed."

Regina and Emma were both released from the cell and, along with Henry, accompanied upstairs to one of the spare chambers.

"Here you are Regina. This room will be yours."

"Thank you Snow. May I have just a few minutes alone with Henry? I'm assuming you won't be allowing that from now on?"

"I don't think it would be wise for him to be alone with you."

"Please. Just two minutes. He's my son."

"Please Grandma."

"Fine. Two minutes. Emma you're coming outside with me."

Emma was escorted from the room. She looked back towards Regina who gave her a small wink. They waited in the hall. Henry joined them after exactly two minutes, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh Kid. Don't cry. This is going to be better. Even if we can't be properly together."

"I know." He looked towards his grandmother. "I'm kinda tired. Ma, can you take me to bed?"

Emma looked at Snow, unsure if the woman would try to prevent them from spending time alone too. Luckily she agreed.

"It's been a difficult night. I think getting some sleep would be best for all of us."

As Emma and Henry were leaving, hand in hand, Emma heard Snow call for guards to be posted outside Regina's room at all times.

The second they reached Henry's room, the boy began to laugh like crazy.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"I should be an actor! Did you like my tears? Mom taught me how to fake cry! It was great!"

"I'm glad you found it so amusing. Is that why your mom wanted to see you?" Emma was confused.

"No! She has a plan. She was just filling me in. Duh!"

"How about you fill me in too?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They took away her magic but they don't know about yours. No one asked how you got into the cell in the first place. Now you're both out you can just teleport us away from here. She said to come to her room after everyone goes to bed again. Then she said that if I cried it would look more like it was the last time we'd get to see each other properly. I got a quick master class."

"God I love your mother. Do you realise that?"

"Yep."

He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was Emma thought to herself smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This and the epilogue are both quite short. I didn't want t over do the ending because of the plans I have for the sequel but I hope you'll still be happy with everything. I've been amazed with the response, I hit 100 followers today which may not seem a lot to some people but to me that's amazing! I have to be honest, I only posted the first chapter because I was drunk. I'm normally too scared to let anyone read my work. I'm so glad I did it now! So anyway enough rambling... Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

Later that night Emma and Henry held hands, ready to teleport once again, hoping there would be a better outcome this time round.

"Ready Kid?"

"Definitely."

They appeared in Regina's new bedroom.

"Goddammit!"

Emma was getting fed up of her plans going so wrong. It was exhausting. Regina was sitting curled up in one of the chairs. Sitting in the one next to her was Snow. The latter woman jumped visibly at their sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here Snow?"

Snow tried not to look hurt by her daughter's new insistence on calling her by her first name.

"I knew you wouldn't give in that easily and neither would Regina. I've experienced her persistence first hand."

Regina tried to smother her laughter. Persistence was an interesting choice of words for her murderous rampages. Emma and Snow chose to ignore her.

"Can you blame us for trying? I love Regina. I love Henry. I want to be with them. You can't just keep our family apart because you don't approve of my choices. After all you've been through for love, how could you do this to us?"

Emma was only talking to distract her mother. She had no intention of reasoning with the woman. She just needed to get close enough to grab Regina's hand.

"What I went through was at the hands of the very woman you claim to love. Don't compare my true love with whatever sick relationship you two have with each other. It's not the same thing."

"They have True Love Grandma. It's exactly the same thing."

"No they don't Regina's True Love is dead."

"Don't you dare drag Daniel into this" Regina screamed at her.

"Well it's true Regina. You don't get more than one True Love."

Regina really didn't want to be having this conversation. She was all too aware that True Love only happened once. She was sure it had been Daniel but what she felt for Emma was different, it just felt so right. Yet if Daniel wasn't her True Love then what the hell had all this been for? She couldn't use his death to excuse her actions. It would mean that she really was the monster everyone thought she was.

Snow took in the pained expression on Regina's face.

"Oh Gods! It's true isn't it? She's your True Love?"

"I don't know okay?" Even as she said these words she knew it wasn't true. She did know, she just didn't want to admit it, especially not in front of Snow. She looked directly at Emma as she made herself say the all-important words. "Yes. Emma Swan is my true love."

Emma lunged for Regina's hand, her other still tight around Henry's, and before she could do anything to stop it, Snow was standing in the room on her own, the blinding green light of Emma's magic still visible behind her eyelids.

"Emma! No! I'm sorry. I didn't realise!"

Nothing but silence answered her. They'd gone.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here it is... the last chapter. I hope you're all happy with it!

* * *

Chapter 15

Three figures appeared on the edge of the forest that Emma had earlier used to practise her magic in. Regina clutched Emma and Henry into a fierce embrace.

"Thank you."

"Of course Regina. Now can you think of anywhere we can go? We're still in the grounds of the castle."

"Go to my palace. It should still be habitable and it is technically outside of Snow's kingdom."

"Won't that be the first place they look?" It was Henry who had spoken.

"I can show Emma some protection spells. We'll be safe there. I promise."

"Then that's where we'll go."

Emma held out her hand once more to the brunette, ready to leave immediately. Regina started to reach out to her but changed her mind at the last moment.

"Emma…"

"Regina come on. We aren't out of the woods yet. Literally. Let's go."

"I can't go with you Emma, not until I'm sure of something."

"Well what is it?" The blonde woman asked impatiently. What on earth could be that important? The frightened look in Regina's dark orbs worried her. Had she missed something crucial? She briefly glanced at their son who seemed equally confused before returning her eyes once more to those of her love as she began to speak.

"You need to know what you're signing up for. You'd be picking me over them, over your parents. You've been searching your whole life for them, how can you give them up for me? You know they won't forgive you for this."

"Henry can you give us a moment?" Emma asked gently. She knew he hated to be excluded from things but this was important. He begrudgingly took a few steps away until he was just out of earshot.

"Regina why are you doing this now? I saved you didn't I? I'm right here. Doesn't that tell you everything you need to know?"

Regina shook her head as a sob escaped her.

"No it isn't. You're the Saviour. You'll always try and save people, even if it isn't in your best interest. I need to be sure that his isn't just a heat of the moment thing. That in a month's time you won't resent me for tearing apart your family. I don't want to lose you but I don't want you if you don't want me as well." The words had just tumbled out of her, far quicker than she had meant, but she stopped short, barely able to get the last sentence out. When she did it was barely audible. "How could you possibly want me?"

Emma couldn't understand how everyone could label the woman in front of her evil. She was just broken and no one had taken the time to try and fix her. Until now.

"You haven't torn apart my family. You are my family. You and Henry. I promise you that's all I need."

"But your mother…"

"She made her choice. And I'm making mine. I chose you Regina and I will every single time. Don't ever doubt that. I want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you're so goddamn beautiful even if you can't see it. Because you are the best mother I've ever seen. Because….. Do I really need to keep going?"

"No dear, that'll do just fine." She smiled warmly and called Henry back. "I'm ready, let's go."

Emma knew she wasn't normally very good with words and showing her feelings but she was actually pretty proud of herself for managing to express everything so well. She didn't believe for a second that Regina was totally convinced but she vowed to spend every day of the rest of their lives together trying to prove just how in love she was.

The three figured joined hands once more and disappeared into their new lives. Together.

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I really hope it didn't disappoint you... Let me know either way/

So the sequel I mentioned (the one in planning stages) will explore the new life they are making together so don't worry that you didn't get to see it here. Before that will come the prequel which will explain exactly how Emma and Regina went from enemies to loving each other plus all about Gold's role in poisoning Henry and breaking the Curse. I've already started writing it. I'm just going to take a few days off over the weekend and hopefully post the first chapter of it on Monday. So until then dear readers...


End file.
